ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of PVZ Heroes (Netflix Original) Episodes
Pilot Dr. Zomboss: "Why did I even install that button?!" Not aired on Netflix is a pilot episode shown on the official Plants Vs Zombies Youtube channel, which is basically the intro comic from the original game. Dr. Zomboss unleashes his Zombot Hero-Tron 5000 on Crazy Dave, and creates Super Brainz. He accidentally presses a button in his victory, and then makes an explosion that creates plant superheroes too. Crazy Dave and Zomboss call upon their heroes to regroup, and plan their next attack. From there, we briefly get to see each hero's personality and powers. It ends off with the two teams each planning their locations, and then execute the plan, with Green Shadow and Super Brainz meeting first, and freezing at a comic book-like shot. The official series went live on Netflix 2 weeks after the pilot episode. Season 1 Throughout all of season 1 is basically all the same comics from the original game made into episodes. Episode 1 Part 1: Impfinity’s Wild Ride Green Shadow: "Solar Flare, what are you doing?! Help us!!" Solar Flare: *upset* "But my babies need me!!" The episode starts with the plant heroes testing out their powers for when a real crime happens. Solar Flare just sits around, doing nothing but her original purpose as a Sunflower, bobbing her head back and forth, and occasionally poofing out sun. They finally get an alert about Impfinity invading the Sharkbite Shores Amusement Park. He is seen multiplying and taking up all the rides in the park, wrecking the guests' days by not allowing them to ride or enjoy the snacks, as his clones also take them all. Green Shadow, Solar Flare and Grass Knuckles eventually make it, and start fighting him, but get overpowered by his clones. Solar Flare doesn't appear to help, as she keeps producing sun, holding handfuls of them, and referring to them as her "babies". Eventually, Green Shadow finds the real Impfinity enjoying a cotton candy in hidden sight, where she shoots his belt, breaking it, and making all the clones disappear. They lock him up, only to find out they put him in a roller-coaster seat, which launches him away. They return to the base, only to tell the others what happened. Solar Flare looks sad that she didn't help at all, because she's only a Sunflower. Green Shadow reassures her, that one day, she'll discover her true power Meanwhile, Zomboss is making himself a cup of tea, where he goes out front, and looks to the sky, seeing a shooting star. However, the shooting star is actually Impfinity in his seat, falling towards him. The impact causes a huge dirt explosion from far away. Green Shadow sees it and jokes about how Zomboss has bad luck, even at his front lawn. The team laughs, and it ends with Solar Flare hiccuping, and bursting into flames briefly, making the whole team silent, looking at Solar Flare in surprise, which Solar Flare simply replies: "What?" Episode 1 Part 2: Battle at the BBQ Dr. Zomboss: "How does it feel in there?" Green Shadow: *stuck in the jello* "Sticky..." Dr. Zomboss: "Goooood!!" Zomboss throws a party on one of the rooftops of Neighborville. The party consists of well decorated tables filled with food, party games that everyone is invited to, tasty barbecued braindogs, but not a lot of light to make it easier to see at night. This makes Zomboss ask Super Brainz to turn on some disco lights for the party. Instead Super Brainz actually turns on the hero signal, which makes Green Shadow arrive on the scene, making all the zombies, including Zomboss, get in a panic. However Green Shadow doesn't attack them and just examines the party, the zombies watching. She clearly isn't into the quality of the party, thinking it's too "low effort", and the braindogs smell like "Nightcap after a long walk". This upsets The Smash, who dives into Green Shadow, and begins the huge fight on the rooftop. Impfinity and Super Brainz join in as well, but seem to struggle with how fast she is. Meanwhile, Zomboss and the others are hiding behind cover, just trying to enjoy the rest of the party before it gets wrecked. Finally, The Smash grabs Green Shadow's cape, and gives her a cold stare, making Green Shadow giggle nervously. Brain Freeze suddenly comes up, offering the gelatin he made, making The Smash throw Green Shadow at him. Green Shadow ends up stuck inside the gelatin, as the zombies cheer, praising The Smash. Brain Freeze cries, his gelatin ruined. Zomboss scoops a small piece of the gelatin, and eats it. He says it actually tastes better with Green Shadow's "minty aroma" in it. The episode ends with the zombies eating around the gelatin, enjoying it while continuing their party. Zomboss brings up the question of what they're gonna do with Green Shadow afterwards, making everyone silent, thinking about it. Episode 2, Part 1: Junkyard Ambush! Crazy Dave: "You think I would lie? No, I would never lie, because I'm CRAAAAZY!!" The plant heroes are tasked to find a new tire for Crazy Dave's van. He says that he lost it when a gang of cats scared him, and stole his tire. The plants don't believe him at first, but knowing he IS Crazy Dave, they believe him. Green Shadow, Solar Flare and Spudow go out to find the new tire in a nearby junkyard. Category:Plants vs Zombies Category:Netflix Original Series Category:List of episodes Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Plants vs. Zombies